All I Want For Christmas
by KitsuShel
Summary: All alone for the holidays, Bella receives the perfect gift this Christmas.    My oneshot written for Breath-of-twilight's Countdown to 2011.


**AN**: This is the second of two one shots I wrote for for Breath-of-twilight's Countdown to 2012 Farewell to 2011.

**Countdown to Christmas- We Wish You a Kinky Christmas**

**Category: Have a Naughty Naughty Christmas**

* * *

><p><strong>o.o.o.o<strong>

_'Cause I just want you here tonight,_

_Holding on to me so tight._

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you._

_**o.o.o.o**_

Snow fell silently amidst the crisp winter night, bringing forth a white-covered wonderland. Under normal circumstances, I would've enjoyed the scenery—reveled in it even. But not tonight. Trudging through the slush on foot, I mentally cursed Mother Nature, as well as the decision not to move to sunny Florida with my mother.

A heavy wave of exhaustion settled over my body as I thought back on everything that had gone wrong today. To start the morning off on the wrong foot, I'd awoken to frozen pipes and no hot water. Next, my ancient Chevy truck, a gift from my dad almost ten years ago, refused to start, making me twenty minutes late for work.

When I arrived, I found my annoyingly handsome deskmate/co-assistant, Edward Cullen, missing and our boss already breathing fire. Rosalie Hale had a reputation for not only being the best editor in Seattle, but also the most difficult to work for. After having known her for the past four years, I'd come to consider her a friend, but even I knew not to step out of line on one of her bad days.

I had a sneaking suspicion that Edward's whereabouts, or lack thereof in this case, had something to do with Rose's fiancé, Emmett McCarty. He was Edward's best friend and roommate, which gave him an unfair advantage in regard to avoiding Rose's foul moods. I rolled my eyes and figuratively rolled up my sleeves. Work needed to be done, and with Edward playing hooky, my load was now doubled.

All-in-all, the day hadn't been too bad, but I found that without Edward's playful banter, it dragged on slowly. I'd never admit it, but I missed his goofy smile and corny jokes. He'd been one of my best friends since I started working at Hale & Whitlock, so I knew when to take him with a grain of salt. No one could make me smile like he could, nor boil my blood by acting like a jackass five minutes later.

A cold splash up my leg pulled me from my thoughts, and I turned to glare at the taillights of a retreating car. Just one more reason added to my foul mood. Topping that list was the fact that today had been the last day of work before a four-day weekend. Tomorrow night was Christmas Eve, and I had no plans to be anywhere whatsoever. My father was working both tomorrow and Friday, so heading down to the small town where I grew up was pointless. My mother offered to fly me down to Jacksonville, but she and her husband, Phil, were spending the holidays with his family this year. There was no way I wanted to play third wheel in that scenario.

Sighing, I pulled my jacket tighter around me and continued the walk home. Three blocks later, I slid my key into the lock and walked into my small, yet blessedly warm apartment. Deciding that a shower was first on my to-do list, I began stripping and dropping layers of clothing as I made my way to the bathroom. Considering that it was nice and cozy, I hoped that meant that the super had fixed the pipes like he'd promised this morning.

As the deliciously hot water beat against my tense muscles, I could feel myself relaxing and getting drowsier by the minute. Once I hit the point where my eyes refused to stay open, I toweled off and and threw on my red fuzzy Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer robe. Plopping down on the couch, I checked my phone messages while I leaned back against the cushions and rested my eyes.

What felt like just seconds later, my phone shrilled loudly, and I answered drowsily.

"'Lo?"

"Hey, B." Edward's warm voice caressed my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing," I replied honestly. "Just got out of the shower, which was heaven after the day I had."

"Shit, I'm sorry I wasn't there, babe. I had some last minute things that needed to be taken care of."

He sounded genuinely contrite, so all of my previous annoyance just melted away. I sighed and closed my eyes again in an attempt to just enjoy the sound of his melodic voice.

"It's okay, Ed. My shitty day wasn't _all_ your fault," I joked with a chuckle.

He cleared his throat. "Right, well, getting back to the reason I called. I was just wondering if you'd like some company?"

My heart started to pound at his words. Did I want to spend such close proximity to the man I'd had a crush on for such a long time? Shit, yes!

"Um, sure, that sounds fine," I replied, trying to act cool and not too eager. "When were you thinking?"

"Is now too soon?"

His words were accompanied with short, swift raps against my front door. Oh crap. I wanted him to come over, but after I'd had a chance to straighten my place up. I closed my phone and jumped up to answer the door. Glancing through the peephole confirmed my suspicions, and I opened the door slowly.

"You sure don't waste any time," I cheekily remarked.

His eyes raked slowly over me, starting at my bare legs and ending at the bit of visible cleavage where the robe didn't quite cover up. I felt my face warm up in embarrassment, and I quickly turned away, intent upon rushing to my room and getting dressed. Falling right in line with the rest of the day's luck, my foot caught on the table by the door, causing me to fall forward. I splayed out my hands and braced for an impact that never came. Strong hands gripped my waist and steadied my back against his chest.

His fists tightened on the material at my hips, and I heard him groan lightly. Feeling a draft, I glanced down and was mortified to see that my robe had fallen open, only covering the essentials. I started moving my arms to fix my situation, but his hands stilled mine. He took a deep breath and released it, breathing hot air over the tip of my ear. I swallowed thickly, my body becoming aroused by that particular erogenous zone.

"You have no idea how much I want you," he whispered.

His breath once again on my ear made me want to hump his leg right there in hallway. Once his words sank into my head, I spun around in surprise.

"You what?"

He smiled ruefully. "Not the best way to blurt that out, huh?"

Instead of responding verbally, I pressed up against his chest and pulled his head down so I could kiss him. He was frozen for a moment, but then his lips attacked mine with fervor. He lifted my ass, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me up against the wall. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I recognized how animalistic we were being—kissing, biting, grinding as if our lives depended on it.

My robe was abandoned on the floor, and I was naked, wrapped around him. I pushed my hips toward him, trying to release the ache in my belly.

I gasped. "Please, Edward."

"What, B?" he moaned out. "What do you want, baby?"

"Fuck me," I whispered seductively. "I've been waiting too long."

"Anything you want," he replied.

A moment later, his pants hit the ground, and he teased my clit with the head of his cock. Whimpering, I bit down on his shoulder. He seemed to get the message loud and clear, sliding his thick cock inside of me in one long, slow stroke. I'd never in a million years imagine that Edward Cullen would be fucking me against my hallway wall. A part of me wondered if I was dreaming right now.

His tongue licked slowly up the shell of my ear, making me shudder with desire.

"Of course you are, B," he whispered softly.

I jerked awake with a start, robe wide open with my hand on my damp pussy. Groaning in frustration, I dropped my head back on the couch and held back tears.

"Motherfucker."

**o.o.o.o**

The next day passed slowly, my mood even more miserable than yesterday. After waking from that dream—the best sex of my damn life at that—I felt embarrassed and disappointed. I tinkered around the apartment until I began to feel stir-crazy. At around two in the afternoon, I snapped and decided to get some fresh air. I grabbed my hat, scarf, and coat before grabbing my keys and wandering towards the little park a few blocks away.

Kids played in the snow, some chasing and throwing snowballs while a pair of little girls built a small, lopsided snowman by the trees. Sighing, I wandered over to the empty swings and sat down, kicking off into a slow rocking motion. I felt sad and lonely, my heart aching with the feeling of complete emptiness. That settled it. My New Year's resolution this year was to be more open to making new friends. At least then, I'd have someone to call and banish away the sadness for a little while. Sure, there was Rose, but I already knew ahead of time that her weekend was jam-packed between visiting her family, as well as Emmett's.

I sniffed when my nose began to burn from the tears pricking my eyes. Blinking, I did my best to banish said tears with a strong resolve to not feel sorry for myself—all alone at Christmas, with no friends or family. Fuck if I wasn't the most pathetic person on the planet right now.

"Would you mind some company?"

My head popped up quickly, the sound of Edward's voice shocking me out of my thoughts. His green eyes shined with humor and something else, maybe concern?

"Uh- sh-sure," I stammered, not quite sure if I were dreaming once again. I had to be, right? What would Edward being doing in a park across town from where he was supposed to be spending Christmas with his family?

He smiled and took a seat on the swing next to me. "I stopped by your apartment, but you weren't home, so I figured that I'd find you here."

My brow furrowed in confusion. He was looking for me? Why? Mentally, I smacked myself in the head. Ask him, not yourself, you dumb beeyotch. So I did.

Edward grinned and looked down at the ground before shyly looking back to me. "I have a present to give you."

"How did you know I was here?"

"You've said more than once that you like to come here to think. Last you'd told me, you were going to be home today, so I figured that I'd check here when you didn't answer my knock."

He was too freaking sweet and such a good listener. Why couldn't he be mine? I smiled at him, although my heart felt like cracking.

"So, where's my present?" I asked playfully, kicking his leg lightly.

Edward smiled and stood to his feet, offering me his hand. "It's back in my car. Come on, let's get out of the cold."

My heart started to pound as I placed my hand in his. A warm feeling crept up my arm and into my shoulders as we started to walk toward my building, still hand-in-hand. He stopped by his car to pick up a small package, wrapped in silver paper.

When he caught my curious gaze, Edward shook his finger and playfully chastised me. "Nope, you need to wait."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, my heart skipping a beat at the implication that he'd be staying awhile. He could stay as long as he'd like. Hell, I'd happily tie him to the bed if he wanted. My cheeks burned when that thought popped into my head. Unfortunately, Edward noticed just as I opened my front door.

"Oh, are you blushing, Bella Swan? What's on your mind? Do you have dirty panties lying around?" he teased lightly.

Picturing my panties in his hand made me redden all the more. I shrugged off my coat and turned to hang it when my boot caught on the damn table leg. In a wave of deja-vu, Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me upright.

"I'm so getting rid of that damned table," I muttered, out of breath as my heart hammered in my throat.

Edward chuckled lightly as I steadied myself. His eyes scanned mine curiously, probably wondering why I looked psychotic and ready to eat him alive. I took a step back and swallowed.

"Would like something to drink? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate? I think there's some wine in here somewhere," I called out as I walked into the kitchen.

I turned and saw him leaning against the room's doorjamb with his coat gone, leaving him in a pair of dark-wash jeans and a Christmas sweater. I could only blink for a few moments before I broke down into laughter.

"Wha-what is that?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

Edward smiled sardonically. "It's a reindeer. My grandmother made it. Look, it even blinks."

He pressed on one of the antlers and the reindeer's nose started to flash with a tiny red light, sending me into tears of shook his head and pulled the sweater off, revealing a long-sleeved black henley.

"Better now?" he asked sarcastically.

Nodding, I wiped my eyes. "Yes, much."

As I looked up and our eyes met, I could feel tension starting to fill the room. Clearing my throat, I stepped over to open the fridge.

"So, would you like anything?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, thank you. But what I would like is if you came over and sat on the couch with me so we can talk."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, silently walking into the living room.

Talk? What was there to talk about? Hey, Bella, I've noticed recently that you have this weird crush on me. Can you quit it, please?

Edward sat down on the couch next to me, grasping the little silver box in his hands.

"I guess I should start off by telling you what I was running around doing yesterday," he started.

I opened my mouth to tell him it was no big deal, but he shushed me and continued his story.

"You see, there's this girl that I like—I mean, really, really like. And I've been trying to figure out what to get her for months, but nothing came to me."

A girl? That he really, really likes? My heart clenched painfully, and I felt that stupid burn in my ,nose. I took in a few deeps breaths quietly and listened as he went on.

"Then, the other night, I had this amazing dream, and everything clicked into place. I spent all day yesterday hunting down exactly what I wanted."

"Did you find it?" I asked, my voice sounding sad and foreign to my own ears.

He smiled softly. "Yeah, I did. Now I just hope that she likes it."

He turned to me, sliding his leg underneath him as he handed the present to me. Confusion swiftly started to take the place of the heartache in my chest. Why would he hand this to me, right after talking about the girl he—

Oh.

Get the fuck out.

Realization dawned over me slowly. "Me?" I asked quietly, tentatively.

He bit his lip shyly and nodded. "Open it," he implored softly.

I opened the box to find a book inside. It was a deep blue journal, bound with expensive heavy writing paper. The inscription inside made my eyes water.

.  
><em>Bella<em>_,_

_You__'__re __always __talking __about __the __million __and __one __thoughts __running __around __in __your __head__, __so __I __thought _  
><em>you <em>_could __write __them __out __some day__. __Maybe __it __could __help __bring __some __peace __into __your __mind__._

_Love __Always__,_  
><em>Edward<em>  
><em>.<em>

I wiped my eyes and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, it's so sweet."

He motioned to the box in my hands. "There's something else."

Nestled underneath some tissue paper was a pretty silver bracelet with a crystal heart charm. This time, I just let the tears flow. He reached out and unclasped the bracelet, situating it around my right wrist.

"This way, you can always carry a piece of my heart with you. It's yours for the taking."

His green eyes shone with sincerity and hope, and it became so overwhelming that I had to close my eyes as every emotion I'd felt today assaulted me at once. His hands cupped my cheeks, thumbs wiping my tears away.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he softly commanded.

"I can't," I whispered, shaking my head slightly.

"Why not, B?"

"Because I'm afraid this is all a dream."

"Let me prove it to you." His words brushed against my lips a moment before he gently kissed me.

After a moment of surprise, I wound my hands into his hair, kissing him back fervently. Our positions shifted as he cupped my ass and maneuvered me to straddling his thighs. I pressed against him—my thighs, my hips, my chest—needing to feel him, to know this was real.

Gasping for breath, I reluctantly pulled away and leaned my head back. Edward's lips followed my movement, kissing and nibbling along my neck. The moment his teeth grazed my earlobe, I knew I was goner. If I woke up, and this was all a dream, my heart would be shattered.

"Fuck," I murmured. "Please, please, please don't let this be another dream."

His movements stopped, and he looked at me inquisitively. "Another dream? Do you dream of me often, B?" he asked with mischief.

Embarrassed by my slip of tongue, I bent my head and tried to hide behind my hair. Edward would have none of that. His hands threaded through my locks and brought my eyes back to his, which were burning with emotion.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. I dream of you, too, baby. Trust me when I say that reality will be so much better."

I decided to screw it and take whatever I can get, whether this was a dream or not. I'd deal with the consequences later, but for now, I had Edward Cullen in my arms, and he wanted me.

In what felt like a blink of an eye, my clothes were gone, and his pants were pooled around his ankles, our position still the same with me straddling him. His hands held my hips still as he scanned my face.

"Are you sure, B? This will change everything."

Chuckling, I moved his hands to my waist and positioned my center over his erection.

"It already has," I whispered against his lips as I slid slowly over him.

He kissed me sweetly before switching gears and becoming more passionate as he plunged in and out of me. Nothing could have prepared me for this feeling. None of my dreams or fantasies even held a candle. It was euphoria and contentment all in one, like I was finally home and safe after a long journey. The way he moved inside of me was desperate and feral, like we were the only two people in the world.

When we were spent, we curled up together on the couch until our breaths evened out and our hearts calmed. The sex had been utterly amazing, but curled up with Edward after said amazing sex? Priceless.

He reached behind us on the back of the couch and situated my throw blanket over us. Sleepy, I absent-mindedly stroked his arm as I gazed into the lights of the Christmas tree. The afternoon had slipped away, leaving the dark shadows of evening sweeping across the room. This had turned out to be a great Christmas after all.

Startled by the thought, I sat up and looked down at Edward in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your mother's?" I knew he was close to his parents and spent every holiday with them. I started to feel guilty for keeping him from his family, but not guilty enough to put clothes on.

He eased an arm under his head and smiled. "She knows I won't be there tonight, but she's expecting us both tomorrow for brunch."

I blinked in confusion. "Me?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled me to lie down on his chest. He kissed my nose and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, you. My mom knows all about you and has been on my ass to man-up for a while now. She's excited to meet you."

Warmth filled my chest as I snuggled against him. This holiday couldn't get any better.

He groaned underneath me before his chest shook with chuckles. "I can't believe our first time was on your couch. I figured we'd have at least made it to a bed."

Smirking, I leaned up on my elbow. "Well, in my dream last night, we didn't even make it out of the hall."

His eyes darkened, and he flipped us so that he was now hovering over me.

"I think that can be arranged, B," he growled.

I sighed contentedly and reached up to cup his face. Sensing the change in my demeanor, he smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever, Edward."

"All I wanted for Christmas was you, B," he replied with a wink. "Now that I have what I want, we have plenty of years ahead of us to outdo ourselves."

**o.o.o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hi again! Just letting anyone who cares know that I'm planning on getting Rabbit Heart's final chapter up asap! It took me a bit to get back into the story, but I think we should be back on track shortly. =)

Love you guys and hope everyone had a happy holiday season!


End file.
